clubpenguincharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Sensei
The Path of the Ninja Chapter 1 White belts were piling around as Sensei began his story. “I was a white belt like you when I left club penguin. Then I returned as a master. This is the story of me becoming a ninja” said Sensei. I was helping to build club penguin, but being the only ninja around, the other beta testers made fun of me. I was a fool. I was just a white belt at the time. The others were not even training and they could karate chop me in half while I was still getting out my hot sauce. (Card Jitsu was a popular game at the time.) I built the dojo as sign I would return, and left. The only person who didn’t want me too go was Gary, who was a student at the time. Most of his inventions would explode. Before I left, I went to Gary’s igloo and found him playing with a huge magnet and a solar panel. I told him that I would return in 2008, and I wanted him to tell the penguins that there would be no solar eclipse that year. I left in an invention called the Motor Trucker that Gary gave me. It was a dirty car that went 100000 miles per second. I got in, and a second later I found myself in China. I signed up for a ninja class, and my adventure began! I trained with white puffles that were ninjas. They could only be found in china. But there was one very special one that made me see that it was not about fighting, but having fun. Chapter 2 While on my adventure, I met a white puffle named Todd. He was a very odd fellow. He was a purple belt though, and that takes lots of work. I got to say he thought the other puffles were rather boring. I was fascinated by the others, so I was quite startled when he told me his view. But he also told me a story about his adventure outside of China. I wanted to experience it too, but as you would guess the Motor Trucker crashed. I love going on a run now, but back then my feet were scrawny and week. I knew he wouldn’t let me go without thinking of an insane idea. But I was quite happy when he suggested riding a ship of a nice man who lived close to China. We just had to swim a while. When we got there, we heard about his plans to go to Club Penguin. He would look quite familiar to you. (He was Rockhopper) We told him we might not be able to return the ship, so he would have to go looking for it. The next day, we took off on the all mighty Migrator! That name sounds familiar also…. Chapter 3 We need to direct our attention to someone else now. A penguin named Percy. Young Percy was very curious. I am sure you will enjoy his story. He took a hike in Club Penguin. Soon he came to a mountain. A very small mountain. It was the Mountain of Ninjas. This is a very strange mountain. It seems it is inside out. The snow is inside, and there is grass on the outside, making it the only area with actual grass on Club Penguin. There was a statue on the mountain. Ninjas would talk to the statues. Percy talked to it and it told him this: A hero will come. You must help him arrive. You have to be brave. He is at China, in a small area, where the penguins arrive. And once he gets here something will happen. A journey of fire which you must succeed, or be lost forever in a world of terror! This scared him half to death. He then looked southward. And he saw a volcano. This must be the journey he thought. And he waited on this very mountain for a sign to tell him it would come. Chapter 4 The small vessel sailed well until a storm came. The waves got very big, but the ship was not harmed. However, Me and Todd fell off the ship in an attempt to get to the life boat. We were washed away to an island. An island where at the same time, a certain polar bear was about to embark on a journey to a warmer place. Somehow, we had gone to the complete other side of the earth where it was cold, but wherever they were there were no penguins there. We did not know it, but I had gone from the South Pole to China, then from China to the South Pole. Anyway, who was this polar bear? His name was Herbert. He did not like cold places, although he was a polar bear. I will not give the secret away to penguins who are not agents, but if you are an agent and you have completed all the missions, you should know who this polar bear is. Anyway, he was about to take off on an ice berg when Me and Todd snuck on board. They climbed under the ice berg. Luckily, Todd was prepared. He had two diving suits. Eventually we came up, though. When we did we noticed that we could not see the island anymore. But we did see an island. Club Penguin. But Herbert did not, he was more focused on us. He knocked us off board. But we swam after Club Penguin. Then Herbert noticed Club Penguin. “Get me out of here!” he yelped. But he tossed and turned too much. The iceberg fell over. And as you agents know, a crab rescued him. When we reached Club Penguin I knew I could not be seen yet. I also knew I had to train. So I went somewhere to train, but I can not tell you where. Afterword Sensei did return. And he kept Todd. But Todd had to be kept a secret. But Club Penguin had a party with tons of puffles, so he didn’t stay hidden for long. But he wasn’t out for long when he got stuck in a bush. And about Percy, the fire journey came, and he succeeded. This is an almost impossible ending, but hey, what other ending would still make it a happy ending?